


Stacey: Fear

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [4]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: She fears them finding out her secret.
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Stacey: Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby Sitter's Club 2020.

Fear.

Fear is a paralyzing thing. When life seems perfect, one doesn’t want their secret coming out. Out, it almost did. Et, it wasn’t Stacey’s secret that came out. Relief washed over her.


End file.
